Love Grazing Sheep
by Inuzuka Ashton
Summary: HIATUS. Gaara secretly has more than one personality, that he isn't aware of. After breaking up with Neji, a new love interest surfaces...but it won't be the last for him. Betrayals, Murders, & Yaoi-ness
1. Breezes

AN:First Chapter of ShikaxGaara story :]

Chapter Summary: Cute, soft introduction to an addictive story with unexpected twists of events.

Hope you Like =)

Oh yeah and since I usually forget...Disclaimer :]

* * *

"Ahhh...What a nice day out." Shikamaru was lying out beneath a tree, openly talking to the sunshiny world.

Gaara on the other hand heaved a heavy sigh, distraught with the heat. He looked up at Shikamaru from where he was laying, trying to hide in the shade, wincing at the brightness of the sun in his eyes. Despite the painfully bright sunlight, Gaara kept staring up at Shikamaru, as if searching for something in his eyes, quickly looking away when Shikamaru turned to face him. Shikamaru was lazily sprawled about the grass, too troubled by speaking to say what he was thinking so he just smiled and thought,

_'See, even Gaara can enjoy such a day meant for lounging...'_

When Gaara looked away in embarrassment, Naruto had caught a glimpse at his face,

"Are you blushing, Gaara?!" Naruto was yelling loud enough to be heard form the other side of the campus.

Gaara shot an icy glare at Naruto in the midst of the heat. Naruto flashed an apologetic grin across his dumbfounded face.

"He's probably just exasperated from the heat, Uzumaki. You know how sensitive our little Gaara is."

The voice defending Gaara came from a shadowy figure standing above them. Gaara knew this voice all too well.

"Neji..." Gaara let his name out in a half whisper.

Shikamaru sat up, deterred by the Hyuuga's very presence.

"Now, Uzumaki, do you really think my little Gaara would bother to let himself get flushed over a lazy sloth like that," Neji spat out the last word directed towards Shikamaru.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and responded to Neji, casually.

"Shut uuup and go away."

Neji let out a chuckle.

"Look Gaara, he can't even be bothered to defend himself correctly."

"What do you want?" Gaara asked.

"Well, I couldn't help but notice your cute little sweaty drenched face as I walked by." Neji responded to Gaara.

"It was always one of my favorite faces of yours."

Gaara just looked away, then Shikamaru spoke up.

"Hm, can't you tell Gaara? Stuck up little Hyuuga is...**jealous**."

Neji's previous smirk had been wiped off his face and was replaced with a disapproving frown, he then said

"Keep dreaming."

In response Shikamaru raised an eyebrow as if to say 'Oh, really?', he then leaned over to Gaara, moving ever so slowly, keeping his eyes locked on Neji's...  
When he finally reached Gaara, he'd gotten on his hands and knees facing the sitting Gaara who wore the stillest of expressions, still staring at Neji, Shikamaru lowered his face to Gaara's and swiped his tongue upwardly across his cheek, licking up a nervous trickle of sweat. Neji shook with closed fists, taking a step toward them, he then pouted and let out a growl, and finally stormed away before getting too infuriated. Kiba had been watching from behind the tree and stared admirably after Neji as he walked away, he couldn't help but notice how the brunette's flowing hair majestically swung in front of his face with a swirling shimmer. Akamaru barked snapping Kiba out of his trance, he then led onto say,

"Hm, looks like someone isn't over his ex... Hmm, Gaara?"

Gaara looked at Kiba, noticing his inquiry was more out of curiosity than insult. Gaara was sure of Kiba's hidden admiration for Neji, but he ignored it and was more focused on what lay before him. Shikamaru lay sprawled on Gaara's lap. Shikamaru turned to look up at Gaara and smirked at him. Gaara had a confused look on his face but he then relaxed. He was sure Shikamaru was just acting as any good friend would've in that situation, but looking down at Shikamaru's smug expression, he wasn't so sure. At first, he hesitated and his hand shook as he lifted it up, but eventually he gently placed it on Shikamaru's hair, unsure of what to do next. He had simply acted out of impulse, remembering those many times he had laid his head on Neji's lap...  
He soon got lost in his memories and again started involuntarily moving his fingers through Shikamaru's hair swirling it around his fingers, he suddenly stopped and pulled away, realizing what he was doing. He frantically looked around but found no sight of Naruto, he must've slipped away sometime during his mental trip down memory lane, he caught sight of Kiba though, he was no threat and probably hadn't seen what just happened, he was merely laying down with his dog looking just as lost in thought as he was a minute ago.

Gaara wasn't exactly sure why he was worried about other people having seen him acting intimately with his own friend, but he was still looking around when he found Naruto in a faraway bush. It looked as if he were on his tiptoes. Gaara squinted to get a better look and recognized a familiar gleam of raven tinged hair, realizing it was Sasuke in the bushes with Naruto, he just looked away and gave a silent chuckle at the scene.

Shikamaru must've dozed off ten minutes ago, but was now awake and turning over to face Gaara. Shikamaru smiled and said,

"How nice to wake up to your little giggles and gentle touches,"

or at least...that's what he would've said had it been less troublesome.

Instead, he motioned for Gaara to lay with him. Gaara was terribly uncomfortable laying next to him, staring up at the clouds, the slightest breeze passed through causing Shikamaru to shuffle towards Gaara and lay his head on the others chest. Gaara felt his face burn immediately but then brought his arm around the laying boy and softly placed a hand by his ear, toying with escaped strands of silky hair. The awkwardness soon began to fade and Gaara thought,

'This may be the beginning of something beautiful...'

Then gradually drifted off to nap. Kiba glanced over, smiled grabbing his dog, and slipped into a dreamy daze.

* * *

**Short but more to come,**

**Just like Review & stuff.**

**:]  
**


	2. Grind House

AN:Part twooo =)

Uhm, yeah developing relationships :3

And thanks to DarkAngelJudas, for being the _only _ person to actually review.

I know you're reading and alerting out there....why not take another two seconds out of your life and REVIEW.

:P

well anyways, enjoy and review. =D

* * *

"Ugh, what a drag. This 'school' thing is getting tiresome…" Shikamaru said tiredly.

He had barely slept his usual 8-9 hours last night because of an incredibly bright light shining in from the next dorm. A new student had just moved in the other day, and ever since his arrival, he'd been stirring up suspicion every night. Shikamaru had an exasperated face on,

"I don't know how you slept through the night…" He said to Gaara.

"I didn't…" Gaara responded, sounding just as tired as his roommate did.

Shikamaru couldn't help but notice the layers of make-up Gaara had piled on this morning, it must be true that he really didn't sleep, but he couldn't fathom the thought of keeping consciousness throughout the entire night. Gaara had already started his trek to class, with Shikamaru following close behind.

"So, what's with that kid?" Shikamaru inquired.

"Have you ever seen him in person?"

Gaara was silent for a moment, not answering just yet.

"No, but whoever that kid is he certainly is strange…are you heading to class just yet, Shikamaru?"

"Well, I was planning on dropping by a couple classes, then ditching, maybe lay in the park…" Shikamaru responded.

Gaara was hesitant but he finally said something back after putting out his intentional bait question.

"Hmm, well, how about we leave together after our first class?" Gaara reeled back, surprised at how his suggestion came off sounding completely flirtatious. He suddenly blushed and stated stuttering.

"Uh, I mean-you know, like go out for coffee or something…"

He let his voice trail off, realizing he'd said something even worse than before. But Shikamaru had a serene expression and casually agreed to meet him up at the courtyard.

"Yeah, I could use some coffee," Shikamaru said with a gleeful smile and waved goodbye as they departed to their homeroom classes.

Gaara sat in class alone, mad at himself for getting so flustered by simply asking his friend to hang out and go for coffee. It didn't make sense to him why he was stressing over this, ever since the previous day at the park, Gaara had found himself getting nervous around Shikamaru.

'_Could it be because how we acted at the park? Maybe I'm just acting self-conscious about what he'd do next…If he wasn't my friend since my first year here, I would've totally creamed him and called him a fag. But, this is different…almost like how I used to feel when I felt I was gaining a soft spot for Neji…but Shikamaru's no Neji. He has wit, charm, and intellect. Not that Neji doesn't, but Shikamaru has qualities far more important than that...he has my trust and a certain gentle manner that went with his cute charm, but he could also have a raging state of hotness when the time comes.'_

Gaara had been lost in his thoughts, but then started to blush when he'd realized what was going through his head at the moment. He was growing impatient and glanced at the clock every now and then…he couldn't wait to meet up with Shikamaru, for some odd reason, he felt an oncoming infatuation on the rise. Ever since he'd fallen for Neji, he felt his heart grow weaker and a soft spot developed whenever he found an interest. Shikamaru was currently his interest, his newfound crush. Gaara could hardly believe it, but smiled when he thought about it.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru was in the midst of a deep slumber at his classroom. The teacher came around to his desk and slammed a textbook shut that had been directly in front of the sleeping boy.

"Shikamaru! You are making a mockery of my class. Not to mention, setting a bad example as the highest ranked student!" The teacher continued to scold him.

"I honestly don't know how you do it…." She muttered to herself as she walked away.

Shikamaru glanced at the clock and noticed there were only a couple minutes left until he had to meet with Gaara.

'_Gaara_,'

'_If we have as much fun as we did yesterday, then I'll be greatly anticipating our meet.'_

Shikamaru blushed at his own thought.

'_Well, I'm not oblivious to the fact I have an attraction for the kid. I would've thought I'd get tired of someone I spend everyday with, but its different at the dorm…It's like we're just roommates, and when we spend time together, we seem to enjoy each other's presence more…'_

Shikamaru stood up and walked out of the room continuing his thoughts.

'_I don't want to get ahead of myself assuming he feels any type of romantic way, but it seems to me that if I put out a certain vibe I might get some reaction in return. Much like yesterday, but I couldn't be sure it was because of Neji or if it was genuine...just thinking of Neji deters my mind. I hate that bastard…'_

_  
_Shikamaru's hateful thoughts were interrupted when he caught sight of a familiar face.

His heart dropped to his stomach joining the butterflies and his face turned red as if seeing the redhead for the first time. He tried to compose himself before nearing the boy.

He wanted to maintain his composure and come off as casual as always. He'd like to think of this as their first unofficial date but he didn't want to come off too forward and seem weird in front of his crush, so he decided to keep that to himself. Gaara came into full view, leaning up against a tree with the leaves casting shadows on his ghastly pale face. Shikamaru put his hands in his pocket, trying to look calm as he slowed down his pace, stopping short of Gaara's feet.

Gaara seemed upset at first, but his face brightened at the sight of his crush. Shikamaru was so close into Gaara's vicinity, and Gaara didn't know whether he was standing there for a reason, but if he was, what would he be expected do next? Should he embrace him in a hug or just brush past him hoping he'd follow close behind? Gaara carefully thought this through before making any movements, but things were quickly getting awkward. Gaara gave a weak smile and decided just to walk, but his body acted otherwise and made a snap decision making Gaara trip on his own feet, landing in Shikamaru's arms.

Gaara was already embarrassed from the fall but now he had to worry about the compromising position he was in. He blushed furiously and looked up at Shikamaru, who was looking down as him with a cheerful face. Gaara suddenly felt himself get enraged, at first, he didn't understand his own rage, he then realized it was because he was becoming a lovesick puppy, and allowing his emotions to get the better of him. He couldn't let himself become the inferior of anyone, not even the boy that currently captivitated his heart. He shook himself free of Shikamaru's hold, and started to walk away. Shikamaru stood confused for a moment then ran after Gaara trying to catch up with him. They were silent the whole way to the coffee shop. When they finally spoke it was to place an order. Gaara was staring intensely into his cup of black coffee.

"What are you thinking, hm?" Shikamaru finally broke the silence.

Gaara looked up from his coffee, and flashed an apologetic look, then looked away, not meeting Shikamaru's eye.

'_I wonder what's wrong...'_

"Gaara, I think I you have to know something, about how I feel for you…" Shikamaru said lightly.

Gaara's eyes widened and turned to look at Shikamaru.

'_This is it. Validation. I'll know for sure what's really going on with us, now.' _

Shikamaru continued.

"Well, I don't usually bother with people and their drama and I usually don't care to figure out other's troubles….but you're like a best friend to me, and I'd like to know what's the matter?" Shikamaru concluded with a friendly smile.

Gaara's eye twitched.

"A _best friend_, huh?" Gaara said angrily.

He stood up to leave and was about to walk away, but Shikamaru pulled him back with surprising strength.

"Gaara, what is it. Why won't you tell me what's wrong?!" Shikamaru asked in frustration.

"You wanna know what's wrong Shikamaru??

Maybe it's all the damn mixed signals you're sending me, maybe it's the fluttery feeling I get when I touch you, all the sissy little feelings I hate. Maybe this all reminds me of Neji all too much. I hate to express _any_ emotions but you force me to feel everything I shouldn't." Gaara started out yelling, but quieted down towards the end of his ranting and raving.

Shikamaru sighed and held Gaara's hands in his own.

"Shut up, already." He said before leaning in for a kiss.

Gaara's eyes remained wide open, eventually closing after falling into sync with Shikamaru.

'_Our first kiss.' _Gaara thought to himself.

Shikamaru pulled away.

"Still confused?" He said with a smirk.

Gaara just smiled, interlaced his fingers with Shikamaru's, and walked out of the shop.

He looked back at the shop, noticing its name. Grind House. He'd remember that name forever.

* * *

**Don't forget to review =D**


	3. Dormitories & The Past

AN: Update :) woo!

Well this is mostly explaining, to clarify the cloudy things.  
But there's still a lot of mystery...muahahaha :D

next chapter will be **osm!**  
but this one comes first...sooo Read & Review!!

(**note**:first part is in Kiba's point of view, if i didn't make it clear enough -_-)

* * *

Kiba looked up at the ceiling above his bed. He was alone in his dorm, like always. His roommate Naruto was barely ever home. Naruto spent most of his time with Sasuke, not knowing where exactly. But Naruto wasn't really on Kiba's mind at the moment. The only person who's ever on his mind would be a certain pale-eyed boy who has plagued him with unrequited love ever since the first day they met. Kiba doubted if Neji even knew he existed, much less recall the first day meeting him. Kiba often thought back on the memorable day…

-**Flashback**_**-  
**__(Kiba POV)__**  
**_

"_Well, this would be uh, Naruto and his roommate Kiba..."_

_Gaara was blushing furiously while carrying out his boyfriend's ridiculous request to introduce him to all his friends._

"_Naruto. Kiba." Neji nodded in acknowledgement of us both, he wore his sincerest of smiles as he spoke my name. _

"_Haven't I seen you around campus before?" Neji asked ME._

"_Uhh, Y-yeah. I think we might have a class together…err something--"_

_Of course we had a class together, 3__rd__ period, Geometry, he sits three desks up from me and one to the right…how could he not know?!_

"_Ahh, that must be it then--"_

"_WELL, we've got to get going now, see you later, bye!" Gaara spoke fast, making up an excuse to leave._

_He dragged Neji away from me and Naruto, embarrassed after awkwardly standing around, having to listen to our equally awkward small talk. _

_Neji waved back to me despite being pulled away by the annoyed redhead._

"_I'll see you around!" Neji yelled back to me with a warm smile. _

_-__**End flashback**__- _

Kiba heaved a sigh stricken with nostalgia.

'_Of course that wasn't my first time seeing him, not like the first day at school…_

_He was standing at his locker, staring intensely at the mirror inside, while fixing his hair into a loose ponytail. I was so fixated on him that I didn't even notice I'd been standing in the middle of the hallway about to get trampled by a stampede of students. But I didn't see anyone other than Neji, almost as if everyone and everything around me faded into a blur. I was suddenly knocked off balance and out of focus when I hit the floor, dropping all my books. Naruto had been the one who knocked me over, that was when I first met him too. I quickly tried to gather my books before they were kicked around and stepped all over. To my surprise, an extended bandaged arm was handing my books to me. I slowly looked up, dreading to see who felt enough pity for me to actually help me out._

_There stood none other than Neji, sporting that same sincere smile. I remember what he'd said to me before helping me to my feet. _

"_Be cautious of these hallways, you hear?"_

_I was standing in awe of him, thus only managing an apprehending nod._

"_Besides, you wouldn't want that adorable face to get trampled on, would you?"_

_He lifted my face with an index finger under my chin, slightly stroking my cheek with his thumb. _

"_God knows, I wouldn't."_

_He flashed that endearing smile before turning around and disappearing into the pool of scurrying students. Ever since then I watched him from him afar, too afraid to speak to him. It wasn't until Neji started dating Gaara that I actually hung around him, and got to see the "other side" of him. According to Gaara, it was much worse than he led on. Everyone always thought Neji was so horrible to Gaara, but it seemed I was the only who thought Gaara had it coming to him for the way he always mistreated Neji. He was never good enough for Neji, despite what everyone else thought. But no one sees Neji as I do. I look past the popularity icon everyone worships, and see far beyond the front he puts up. I know the Neji I first met lies deep within that soul of his, and just maybe I'd maybe have a chance of reuniting with that Neji once again.' _

Kiba continued his thoughts and schemes to bring back the boy he'd been longing for, ever since their first encounter. After hours of plotting and daydreaming, Kiba let his mind drift off into sleep, dreaming of his secret lover.

Several hours later Kiba's slumber was interrupted as he awoke in a panic, gasping for air. He sat up, combing fingers through ruffles of sweat-drenched hair. After his breathing regulated, Kiba tried to think back on his dream in an attempt to figure out what had awaken him in such distress. Remembrance struck him instantly making his eyes go wide with astonishment at what he'd uncovered through a dream. An evil smirk slowly crept across his face. A foolproof scheme had just been hatched, and Kiba had full intentions of carrying it out to its extent. It may have seemed a tad extreme, but there was no ultimatum that could question what he'd do for Neji. He'd do anything…at any costs.

**-Three Days Later-**

Shikamaru and Gaara lay on the couch in their dorm, watching a movie. They hardly ever just hung out together in the dorm, but things have changed since they started dating. Almost 5 months have passed since either boy had last been in a relationship. Now they were both three days into their newest one.  
Shikamaru last dated his childhood friend, Ino, for about a year before their relationship ended. They were both peaceful souls, who did nothing but work together and relax together. Shikamaru proposed the idea of dating one day after realizing there was no other person he'd rather spend most of his time with. Ino agreed and they had a happy relationship, until they found they were better off as best friends. It seems dating was getting in the way of Ino's study time, something she did a lot of. Shikamaru also noticed her drifting sexual preference, something he didn't have a problem with, but rather supported. He later introduced his best friend to a sibling of his new love interest, Temari. After a while, he heard back from Ino that they'd hit it off and started dating. To this day Ino and Shikamaru remain best friends with no hard feelings about their past break-up.

Neji and Gaara on the other hand…They were full of grudges and hard feelings left between them. Precisely why Shikamaru couldn't stand being around him. Everyone could tell he was still trying to get Gaara back. After all, Gaara _was_ the one who broke up with him. For reasons unknown. Some people say Neji tried to rape him, others say it was the other way around. Then there was the truth, which no one knew. Shikamaru planned to ask Gaara, but he didn't want to seem invasive, or jealous. All Shikamaru knew was the obvious. Gaara had been a new student that arrived in the beginning of his second year. Shortly after his arrival, Gaara became popular and started hanging around Neji's clique, rumors spread about them dating, and soon after, they made their relationship public. Everyone around campus was shocked to see two of the popular boys actually dating each other, and most of the female student body was disappointed to say the least. After Neji and Gaara's public display, more boys around campus made their relationships known as well. Soon the relationships of the student body became predominantly gay or lesbian, it became a strange sight to see straight couples anymore. And it was all thanks to the trend the new kid set.  
Shikamaru had his eye on Gaara ever since his arrival, before he became so widely known. He was going to make his move before anyone even noticed him, but lost his chance once Neji snatched him up. He settled for becoming friends with him until the time of their break-up came. Although, throughout his reign of popularity, Shikamaru doubted Gaara even thought of him as a friend, since he wasn't as popular as Sasuke or Neji. Usually, Shikamaru wouldn't have bothered so much with someone, as he would've found it to be too troublesome, but Gaara was different.

Shikamaru looked up at Gaara from where he lay, looking at the soft toned face, staring so intently at the television. He smiled to himself, not regretting all the time he spent waiting for them to finally be together. Gaara caught his stare and glanced down at Shikamaru, giving him a warm smile.

"You're watching me instead of the TV?"

"You're much more interesting…" Shikamaru blushed after getting caught staring.

"Is that so…?"

Gaara leaned down to kiss his boyfriend for the second time in their relationship. They hadn't shared a kiss since their first at the coffee shop. Mostly because of Gaara being too shy in public and feeling too awkward in private. He made slow progression throughout the week though. First with hugs, then handholding, and now he felt confident enough to initiate a kiss on his own. Shikamaru found this strange, given how open he was in his relationship with Neji. They were always making out around campus and they made their sexual business a public affair. Even still, Shikamaru didn't ask why he acted this way with him; he was afraid he would upset him or scare him away. After all, he was still getting comfortable with him on a personal level. The only reason they were even roommates was because Neji already had a roommate last year, and Shikamaru was the only person without a roommate he knew, (since Ino moved out to live with temari). Later in time though, he'd feel more confident in questioning him about the things he often wondered about, but as of now, it was much too early to be badgering him.

"It's getting late, we still have one more day of class before the weekend, you know?" Gaara announced after the movie was finished, suggesting they get to bed.

"Ahh, yep. I guess we should be heading to bed."

Gaara nodded in agreement, moving himself up from the couch.

"Say, Gaara…Why don't we spend the night together…?"

Gaara blinked and looked at his bed then at Shikamaru.

'_Shoot, too soon.' _Shikamaru cursed himself for being too forward.

"Well, I mean….sleeping, only." He said quickly after, trying to save himself.

It took Gaara some time to speak before smiling and nodding in agreement.

"As long as we sleep on my bed"

Shikamaru grinned at the words of his lover and followed him to his bed, anticipating spending the night cuddling with the redhead.  
________________________________________________________________________

The following day during school Shikamaru found himself slipping away into sleep. He would've thought sleeping with Gaara would've been more peaceful, but he barely got any sleep, due to his constant twitching and that annoying bright light from the next room. That light hadn't surfaced again until last night. Shikamaru would have found this suspicious had he enough energy to ponder the thought, but he was so drained from lack of sleep. Gaara seemed to have slept soundly though, despite his insistent flittering throughout the night.

Shikamaru just wanted to get through the day so he could spend his first weekend with Gaara as a couple. He dreamt about it all day, until he finally finished his classes. He met up with Gaara at their usual tree in the courtyard. He was surprised when he didn't see Kiba standing with him.

"Where's Kiba?" Shikamaru asked Gaara when he reached him.

Gaara was staring into the distance, with an unfaltering stare. He didn't even blink. Shikamaru waved a hand in front of his face. Gaara finally spoke.

"He's over there." Gaara pointed in the direction of the tree opposite of theirs, across the courtyard.

Shikamaru assumed he was talking about Kiba. He looked over in the direction of the popular kids' tree and saw none other than Kiba…sitting and talking with Neji.

He noticed Neji glance in their direction, then look away, getting closer to Kiba.

Gaara's face suddenly grew angry and he grabbed Shikamaru by the wrists, pulling him along.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Gaara was trudging in the direction of 'Grind house', somewhere they hadn't been since the beginning of the week.

'_What the heck is going on?!' _Shikamaru silently wondered to himself, all the while being dragged to the coffee house.

* * *

**My miserable attempt at a half-assed cliffhanger :D  
Next chapter will be a lot of Neji pov,  
and the introduction of Sasuke & Naruto.  
(who are a couple, if I didn't make it clear, but I'm sure I did.)**

**anyway, REEV-YOO. xD  
**


	4. Party In My Pants

AN: Change of plans… Kiba and his thoughts took over.  
Neji still has a significant take on things though…

btw, the rating may have to go up pretty soon.  
Just to be safe I'll put it up starting from next chaptahh…  
not promising any super smexiness yet, though.

Enjoi! :D

* * *

_-Kiba-_

Kiba could hardly believe where he was and what he was doing, but it was all very real. He had actually gathered up enough courage to walk over to Naruto, who had been sitting at Neji's table. Usually, when Naruto waved at him from that table Kiba would wave back and keep walking. But today was different, he had to fulfill his prophetical dream and follow through with the newfound revelation. He was determined to put aside his shyness to attain Neji, but he didn't think he'd be talking to him so soon. At first, Kiba was hesitant about going over to Naruto, but he had convinced himself to make his way over.

'_If there were ever a good moment to start, it'd definitely be now.'_

With that thought in mind Kiba gracefully walked over, keeping his eyes trained on Neji, who hadn't even spared a glance in his direction. Once there, Kiba initiated small talk with Naruto, trying his hardest to get Neji's attention. When Sasuke came behind Naruto gathering him up into a tight hug, Kiba looked away with a pained expression. He wanted that to be him in Neji's arms, he longed to be wanted by Neji, and he was tired of sitting around waiting for it to happen. Kiba decided this was as a good a time as any to talk to Neji, since he was no longer talking to the blue-haired twins. Kiba thought twice about disrupting Neji from staring into the distance, but as soon as he noticed he was looking at Gaara he took action.  
Neji had been looking at Gaara for a few minutes now, but he wasn't looking back at him, from where Kiba stood it seemed as if Gaara didn't even notice he was being watched from a distance. Kiba was determined to break the intent watch Neji had on Gaara by greeting him.  
Neji was well aware of Kiba's presence and heard him say hi, but he chose to ignore him for a few more seconds as he stared at Gaara some more. Kiba felt a pang of disappointment within the few seconds that Neji hadn't answered him, obviously disregarding him. A realization suddenly came to Neji…A well schemed plan. He was constantly thinking of new ways to get Gaara back, but he never thought he could overlook such an obvious perfect plan.  
In that same instant he turned to Kiba to greet him with a hearty smile.  
Kiba was about to give up right before Neji had a sudden change of heart. His face lit up at the sight of the smile he'd been longing to see once again. He sat with Neji and engaged in small talk, hanging on to every word he said.

-_Neji- _

Neji doubted Gaara would look over in his direction any time soon, but he thought if he could get closer to a friend of his, it'd be sure to catch his attention. His plan was to get Gaara jealous and hopefully have him begging to get back with him. Neji had no intention of dating Kiba for any reason other than that. Of course, he always thought he was cute and worthy of someday being a loyal pet, but his sights were currently set on his ex-boyfriend. Ever since Neji first arrived at school his first plan was to find a pretty boy to settle with and develop a lasting a relationship. The first boy to catch his attention had initially been Kiba, but before anything surfaced between the two, Neji's popularity took reign as his good looks got him known and worshipped amongst the students across campus. He soon became too popular to be bothered with having Kiba as a boyfriend, and since he wasn't on the high scale of popularity, Neji even avoided becoming friends with him. He let superficial things take over his personality, and became shallow in his judgment of others. He had many fan girls and admirers, so he didn't find it to be a shock to notice Kiba always watched him, and admired him from afar. Considering that thought Neji was surprised Kiba actually came to him, nonetheless it relieved him of the burden of going to him. Neji didn't have anything personally against Kiba he had actually wanted to get to know him better at one point, but as of now his main goal was to make simple conversation. Over the next few days Neji would have Kiba convinced that Shikamaru and Gaara were leaving him behind as friends and purposely neglecting him. He planned to have him go against their relationship and turn against them, and the short lived relationship he'd share with Kiba would be thought of as a mere alliance. He was sure Kiba would be more than happy to be his partner in crime, even if he took it more figurative than intended. At this point Neji had no intention of hurting Kiba, but he also didn't care what happened to him after he got back with Gaara.  
Neji cleared his thoughts and paused from conversation to glance over at Gaara, making sure he was looking in his direction. There he was with that annoying sloth boy, staring back at him. He shot an evil smirk at the duo and quickly looked away, moving closer to Kiba. He cackled a fake laugh awfully loud, leaving Kiba with a confused expression, considering he hadn't said anything funny.

"Oh, Kiba-chan you SLAY me!" Neji tried to be loud enough to be heard from where Gaara stood.

Kiba raised an eyebrow to Neji's peculiar behavior, and was about to protest to his statement, but was cut off by Neji's next proposition.

"Say…How would you like to come with me and the gang to a friend's house, hm?"

Kiba's face lit up and he nodded happily, forgetting what he was about to say. Neji stood up and looked down at his new boy toy with an approving smile, he had him eating out of the palm of his hands, and he'd do anything Neji told him. Gaara wouldn't hold out for long, and would grow more jealous with each passing day, Neji was sure of it. Gaara would be his sooner than he thought.

_-Kiba-_

Kiba was sitting in the passenger seat of Neji's car, thinking quietly to himself about how stupid he'd been all this time. He had been wasting precious time watching from afar, instead of taking action and going for what he wanted. Who would've thought getting to Neji was going to be this easy. This fateful day would be etched into Kiba's mind forever, as will every other waking moment they'd soon be spending with each other.  
He looked around the spotless interior of Neji's luxurious car, being sure to remember every ridge, crevice, and smooth surface he could touch. He tried not to stare at Neji while he drove, but his face and eyes were so concentrated on the road before him it was hard not to stare. The soft sweep of his face looked so velvety smooth from Kiba's angle, he wanted to reach out and glide his fingertips across the pale skin, but he knew better than that. That would be the kind of stuff to scare him away, and that was the last thing he wanted. Kiba was anticipating spending the Friday night with Neji, but he realized he didn't even know where it was he was going. He just agreed instantly to whatever Neji asked him. He wanted to ask, but he didn't want to disrupt him while he drove. Kiba shook the doubtful thought from his mind and decided against timidity, since courage and determination got him this far that's how he had to be from now on.

"Uh, Neij-kun…where exactly are we going?" Kiba tried his best to not sound so shy.

Neji smirked, still staring straight ahead. He waited until he stopped at a red light to glance over at Kiba and explain.

"Well, Kiba-chan…We're off to the house of a friend of ours."

"Oh…he lives off campus?" Kiba tried not to sound so clueless, but he couldn't help it. He wasn't exactly a part of the popular clique, consequently he didn't know anything about off-campus hot spots and things of that nature.

Neji chuckled a bit, continuing to drive.

"Yeah, well. He's a bit older than all of us."

Kiba stole a quick glance behind him, catching sight of the people who sat in the backseats. Sasuke sat with Naruto on his lap, and behind them were the blueish-haired twins, which he heard Neji call Sakon and Ukon. Neji's Range Rover was big enough to seat more people than that, but those were the only people he saw Neji hang out with on the regular, explaining why there weren't others there. Kiba looked forward, trying not to stare at Neji's friends, mostly because they kind of freaked him out. Well, everyone minus Naruto...Naruto rarely counted as part of the group considering he was only Sasuke's boyfriend. Known, but unpopular.  
Kiba sat through the rest of the ride in silence, waiting to find out their destination.  
______________________________________________________________________

-_Grindhouse-_

Shikamaru had once again endured another silent walk to the coffee house with Gaara. This time he wasn't holding back, he wanted to know why Gaara freaked out so suddenly. Once at the shop, Shikamaru didn't even bother sitting down, he started questioning immediately.

"What the hell was that, Gaara?"

"…"

Gaara ignored Shikamaru, and looked away when he spoke. He just wanted to forget about everything, and spend time with his boyfriend.

"Gaara, you always play this innocent act after you freak out on me…" Shikamaru calmed himself, returning to his regularly casual self and let out an annoyed sigh as he sat across from Gaara.

"I just want to know what always gets you so upset. It's like you turn into a different person completely."

"Don't patronize me, Shikamaru."

"…Why are you being so defensive? You know I wouldn't intend to demean you."

Gaara heaved a sigh of resignation, as if he were giving in to himself. He felt like he was battling inner demons, ones that were polar opposites. Every time he got upset with Shikamaru it was because of one reason, and Gaara could feel it. He didn't know why, but at times the strong feelings he once had for his ex-boyfriend resurface, leaving him to disregard how he felt for Shikamaru. Today, the part of him that wanted Neji back arose in jealousy. Gaara inexplicably felt jealous of Kiba and wanted to push him away from Neji. He needed to get away from Neji and everything. He needed to spend time with the person he was coming to love. But if he really loved him he should be able to trust him, even with things that he didn't like talking about…like his feelings. He decided to talk with Shikamaru, and try his best to explain something he barely even understood himself.

"Shikamaru…I wish I could tell you exactly what's wrong. But I don't even know myself. All I know is that I like you a lot, but I have conflicting emotions. Emotions in general aren't my strong suit, so bear with me. I know you must wonder why I'm so different with you, compared to how Neji and I were. And the only thing I could come up is the difference between you and him. Even still, I feel like I never really stopped loving him…"

"So why did you break up with him…?" Shikamaru had always imagined he'd bring up the subject hesitantly, but his jealousy took over and made him sound very demanding.

"…I'm sure you've heard all the rumors."

"Yeah, Gaara. That's what you expect me to believe…I've heard many rumors. But you don't really expect me to believe them, do you? Of course, that'd be easier for you." Shikamaru was getting uncomfortable with the way he continuously felt himself maddening with jealousy at every mention of Neji.

"No…I just don't really know how to explain to you."

"So, now you can never trust me as much as Neji?"

"No! Why do you keep badgering me? I'm trying to explain, but I can't! I don't know what you want me to say, I already told you how difficult it is. I just need to be alone…"

Gaara stood up from the table and bolted out of the coffee shop, running as fast as he could. Shikamaru stood up and looked around at everyone who had turned their attention to the scene they had just made. The employees must think Shikamaru and Gaara are the usual nutjobs, considering this is the second time they've caused a disturbance in their establishment.

"Ugh, this boy…is getting quite troublesome."

Shikamaru muttered to himself as he left the coffee shop to run after Gaara. It was already getting dark. The sun disappeared behind the mask of a horizon unusually fast today.  
Gaara had made it to the dorm before Shikamaru. He leaned up against the door, out of breath. The last thing he wanted was to be away from Shikamaru, but at the moment he needed time alone to think. Which is why he ran to the dorm of all places, Shikamaru would soon be there but during the time that he wasn't, it gave Gaara a while to think.

'_What is wrong with me? I want Shikamaru, but a part of me can't bear to see Neji with someone else. I broke up with him for a reason, and now I feel like I'm falling for him all over again…What I said to Shikamaru back there…It can't be true. Is it? Have I really never stopped loving him….? Of course I have, there should be no reason to think otherwise. Neji will no longer deter my thoughts…and I don't care if he dates Kiba or not…all I care about is Shikamaru."_

Gaara finally composed himself and felt back to normal with no feelings towards Neji whatsoever. He was about to walk into his dorm when he noticed the mysterious person from next door was rattling their doorknob. He waited silently for someone to come out, but no one did. In a few seconds the flash of a bright light was visible from the crack under the door. Gaara wanted to put a stop to the irritating light shining in from the next room. As soon as Gaara knocked on the door the lights flashed off and the room behind the door fell ominously silent. Gaara grew annoyed by the person's ignorance and decided upon yelling at whoever it was from behind closed doors.

"At least turn off the damn lights at a normal hour, freak."

"Oi, Gaara! Why are you yelling at our neighbors?"

A voice came from behind, sounding oddly ragged and out of breath.

"And why do you run so fast?"

Gaara turned away from the door and walked towards Shikamaru, who had been running after him ever since he left the coffee shop.

'_Now that's a true boyfriend…'_

Gaara smiled at him and pushed him against the door of their room. Shikamaru furrowed his brows in confusion, questionably staring at Gaara. Before he knew it, Shikamaru was fully enveloped in lustful kiss. Gaara's fingers entangled crazily in Shikamaru's hair. He pulled Shikamaru deeper into the kiss by grabbing at his neck with his other hand. Shikamaru was glad to be sharing such an intimate kiss with Gaara but he didn't want to be making out in the hallway. He grabbed the doorknob behind him with one hand, opening the door, and started walking backwards into the room, not losing contact with Gaara's lips at any moment. Gaara closed the door behind him with one foot and fell back against the now closed door. Shikamaru leaned up against him and disconnected from his lips, allowing him to breathe. He reached down to Gaara's left to lock the door and grab his hand. Gaara followed Shikamaru to the closest bed and pounced on him at first chance. Gaara took both of Shikamaru's hands captive within his own and leaned down onto the bed to kiss him once again. Once he broke from the kiss, Shikamaru took this chance to speak.

"I don't know what's gotten into you, but I like it."

Gaara smirked at the flushed boy under him.

"I'll give you a lot to like, along with a night to remember."

-_Kiba-_

Kiba was draped on Neji, being dragged around the strange mansion by their interlinked arms. Neji had been stopping to greet people all around the mansion, introducing Kiba as 'a special friend of his' to each person. When they first arrived at this place, Neji greeted the owner of the house, who he later learned was named Orochimaru. That's when Neji first introduced Kiba as 'a special friend of his'. In response, the weird snake-man just laughed and walked away, disappearing into the mess of people inside the mansion. It seemed like some sort of party was going on, but Kiba was more concentrated on the conversation Neji just had than anything else.

'_What could he mean by 'special friend', and why did he have such a weird expression on his face??'_

Kiba's questions were never answered due to Neji's desire to drag him around the party like arm candy. Kiba looked back at the gang from the car, noticing everyone was going their separate ways. As Kiba walked around with Neji, he noticed familiar faces amongst all the strangers. He recognized some of them as Gaara's friends, or people that used to hang around him back in his popular days. Others were people that hung around Neji at school. Aside from the people Neji went up to, a few fangirls approached him occasionally and a couple of the popular upperclassmen from school came up to him. Kiba felt like he was walking around with a celebrity, which made him temporarily blush. Neji glanced at Kiba in that same instant noticing his reddened face. He couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked when he blushed so innocently. Neji looked away from Kiba when he noticed the presence of someone standing in front of them. Kiba looked up at the person too, realizing it was someone he knew. Well, knew _of_. It was Gaara's brother, Kankuro. He always seemed to kiss up to Gaara when he used to be popular. He seemed like such a pest to Gaara, and now he could see why. Kankuro stared at Neji with a menacing smile, eyeing him then Kiba, looking back and forth between them.  
Kiba watched from Neji's side, and waited to see what he wanted.

-_Neji-_

Usually, Neji didn't pay much attention to Kankuro, because he didn't really like him. He was always jealous of Gaara and tried to surpass his popularity, which never happened. The only reason why he wanted him around was because of his big mouth…If Kankuro of all people were to see Neji with Kiba at a party he'd be sure to run and tell Gaara. Which is exactly what Neji wanted. He unlinked arms with Kiba and went to grab his hand instead. Neji noticed Kiba blush furiously now. Kankuro raised his eyebrows to this and gave a slight chuckle.

"Oh, man. Wait 'til Gaara gets a load of this…"

"Tell whoever you want, you mindless puppet clone. Soon everyone will know of my latest pet…Isn't that right, Kiba-chan?" Neji sounded cocky as usual, and smiled at his plan unfolding perfectly before him.

Kiba was blushing so much, Neji thought he would have a nosebleed any second. He gulped nervously and only managed a weak smile in response to Neji.

The rest of the night went on equally as awkward and nerve wracking for Kiba, while Neji continued showing him off to the world. Random acts of PDA made Kiba fluttery the whole night, and reassured Neji of having other people notice and soon start to spread the word. After a while, Kiba got used to Neji's constant affection and began to cherish his every touch. At some point in the night Neji had convinced Kiba into drinking for the first time. After a few drinks Kiba was less shy and draped himself on Neji a lot more.

Neji finally found it fit to leave the party, since it was sometime near the middle of the morning. He left Sasuke and the others, trusting they were sure to pass out in one of the mansion's many rooms. He had gotten his point across to mostly everyone and thought Kiba had enough to drink for the night, so he carried him out to the Rover. He collapsed onto the passenger seat and instantly dozed off. Neji drove off with Kiba, heading back towards the dorms. He wasn't exactly sure of what room Kiba lived in, so he took him back to his own. He didn't have to worry about waking any roommates since Sasuke was his only roommate and he was far gone. Neji laid Kiba down on his bed and set himself next to him, resigning for the night.  
He took one look at the sleeping dogboy next to him before going to sleep. He looked so adorable…Neji thought to himself.

'_Maybe if things don't work out with Gaara…'_

Neji drifted into sleep in the middle of his thoughts.

* * *

**Woo, done with that finally!**

**Sasuke and Naruto didn't have a big of a part as I anticipated,  
but maybe next chapter…..  
Things to look forward to:  
More of Gaara freaking out.  
Morning Wake up's of wondering what happened last night  
The story of the infamous break-up…**

**Keep Reading!  
Maybe I'll update if I get even 5 mere reviews.  
There are other stories to be worked on, no time can be wasted  
on an unfavored story… so show just how much you favor this one =D**

VVVVV


End file.
